1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data storage devices and, more particularly, the invention relates to a combined storage system having a fixed data storage device and a removable data storage device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a disk drive is used as an auxiliary memory device in a computer. The disk drive includes at least one disk which is rotated at a high speed by a spindle motor, and a single actuator arm assembly which rotates in response to a voice coil motor about a pivot point for moving a magnetic head on an actuator arm that writes data onto the tracks of the disk and reads the data recorded on the tracks of the disk. The magnetic head is located on a leading end of a head gimbals, which typically moves along both sides of the disk, wherein the magnetic head is influenced by an airflow generated on a surface of the disk as the disk rotates at a high speed to maintain a minute gap between the magnetic head on the actuator arm and the disk.
The elements of the disk drive are typically positioned within a base plate housing covered by a top plate. In an attempt to seal the interior of the disk drive from foreign material and other debris, a gasket is positioned between the base plate and the housing.
Compact disc (CD) and/or digital video disc (DVD) players and recorders are increasingly popular additions to computer systems. Unfortunately, having both a disk drive and a CD and/or DVD player/recorder in a computer system requires additional space within the computer system and uses additional power to operate both the disk drive and the CD and/or DVD player/recorder. Power consumption in a computer system, especially a laptop computer, is a great concern to many computer users.
Furthermore, computer users are typically required to frequently backup their disk drive in order to avoid losing important information if the disk drive fails, the computer system fails, or the computer system unexpectedly loses power. While a separate recordable CD player can assist in maintaining real time backup, the other disadvantages, as mentioned above, are still present.